gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Brahman
Dr. Brahman was a character in Another Story - Raven's Choice and eventual antagonist in Gravity Rush 2. He was the brilliant scientist who had froze Hekseville (Raven's Choice) and maintained the Defense System in the city (Gravity Rush 2). Thanks partly to his daughter Kali Angel's efforts, he had strong support from the citizens of Hekseville and was regarded as the Savior of the city. History Before Gravity Rush 2 Raven's Choice Brahman first appeared chronologically in the Raven's Choice DLC for Gravity Rush 2, where he was about to conduct an experiment to open the Ark and awaken the sleeping children inside, despite warnings from a boy in tattered robes. *The experiment was erased from history after Raven had altered past events herself. Gravity Rush - Overture Dr. Brahman came onto the scene sometime after the end of Gravity Rush; he was partially responsible for Kat's, Raven's, and Syd's disappearance at Neu Hiraleon. After they disappeared, he created the City Defense System to ingratiate himself with the people. Gravity Rush 2 Kat first meets Dr. Brahman when he is trying to visit the locations his daughter once enjoyed. Kat takes him around to these places and gets the impression that he is a kind-hearted but lonely man. However, later, Brahman attempts to tell Kat the truth about his end goal - to trap all of Hekseville in frozen time. When he was attempting to cure his biological daughter's deadly illness, he accidentally slowed down time for her so much that she appeared frozen to the outside world. He felt such regret from inflicting it on her that he desired to slow down everyone else as well so that they would be together. He asks Kat to be his replacement Angel for Durga in his plans, as he needs two Angels to enact them. Kat refuses, saying such a plan would be insanity, and leaves, but Brahman attempts to stop her from revealing his plans, declaring her a traitor and enemy of the state. This attempt ends in failure when Chaz reveals Grigo footage of Brahman freezing one of his subordinates in time after they also disagreed with his plans. This revelation causes the general public to turn against Brahman, but Brahman uses his control of the Grigos to kidnap Cecie. It is later revealed that he was behind the Missing Orphans incident from three years ago. He took in Kali and her sister Durga and subjected them to horrific experiments. These experiments gave Kali and Durga humongous strength and the ability to generate and manipulate crystalline structures. Brahman dies impaled on a piece of rebar from his crashed air boat after Kali and Durga are defeated, elucidating that time exists for a reason, and that his fate was inevitable. Personality Dr. Brahman is soft-spoken and polite, but can change his personality on a dime into something much more ruthless and manipulative. According to Chaz, he was willing to kill a number of orphans in order to successfully create the Angels, suggesting that he is downright sociopathic and his supposed kindness is just a facade. He also psychologically manipulated Durga and Kali into believing he is their loving father, giving them something like Stockholm Syndrome. He is also not above murdering anyone who doesn't share the vision he himself has, even if said individual has worked closely with him. Abilities He has the ability to freeze people in time, though it's unclear if this is through the use of some kind of portable machine, as the method he uses is never shown. Once someone is frozen, it cannot be reversed, effectively killing the victim. Relationships Kat Dr. Brahman at first sees Kat as kind and sympathetic, as she was willing to help him and lend an ear to his stories. As he tells his stories about his daughter, Kat's initial view of him is that he is a lonely man with a big heart. As thanks for taking him down memory lane, he rewards Kat by registering her (to her old home) and giving her a free bed to replace the flea-infested one she had, though act of kindness may be a front to soften Kat up to help him carry out his plans. However, when he reveals his plans to freeze time to Kat, she is horrified at the idea, and quickly sees him as the monster that Yunica made him out to be. In response to her refusal to join his cause, Brahman frames Kat for murdering Adicca, who was his personal aide. His plan ultimately backfires when Chaz broadcasts discarded footage of the murder, which exposes the doctor's plans, and Kali for attempting to kill Kat. Appearances Gravity Rush 2 * Episode 14 - Carefree Gentleman * Episode 15 - Swallow in the Mirror * Episode 16: Words, Words * Episode 17 - Road to Lonely * Episode 20 - How to Say Goodbye (he dies during credits) Another Story: The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice Dr. Brahman makes a very brief appearance in a cutscene at the beginning of the DLC''.'' * Episode 1 - Red and Black * Episode 3 - Trapped in Peace (Trapped in time himself) Trivia * The doctor shares his name with the Hindu principle of Brahman, the complex concept of ultimate reality and universal truth that acts as one of the religion's major foundations. Additionally, his name may also be a reference to Brahma, the creator god of the Hindu Trimurti who is often said to have created the universe. * Despite attending Dr Brahman's Ark experiment during Raven's Choice, Kat doesn't recognise him in spite of his very distinct appearance when they eventually meet again in Gravity Rush 2. ** This is because the changes made to the timeline at the end of Raven's Choice resulted in history being rewritten to where Sachya would no longer exist, causing the bus crash, the lost tribe, and the Ark to be written out of the lore, which in turn means the experiment would never take place, meaning that Kat would not actually meet him until Gravity Rush 2. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Mayors Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Characters in Another Story - Raven's Choice